The Last Revenge
by Hossaim
Summary: Here he was, finally, before the village that had caused him so much pain. Tobi's words flowed through his skull. Memories the night, and of Itachi's last words, ran through him. He could almost feel a Chidori forming on his hand. But he was not here for the village. Probably Oneshot.


*Note

I do not own Naruto

This is my first fanfiction.

Feel free to insult me or this story in the reviews. Worse crap you ever had the displeasure of laying your eyes on? Let me know.

* * *

The rain poured, dripping down Sasuke's face.

Here he was, finally, before the village that had caused him so much pain. Tobi's words flowed through his skull. Memories the night, and of Itachi's last words, ran through him. He could almost feel a Chidori forming on his hand. But he was not here for the village.

He wove through the village like a shadow. He had one target, one goal. They lie at the opposite end of the village. Those who suppressed the Uchiha, who made his brother's life hell and killed his clan in cold blood. Sasuke moved through the village, still perfectly familiar. Not much had changed in 4 years. 4 years of training, though he didn't know it then, for this moment. Though he had never spoken to either of them, these people were the reason he was the last Uchiha. These people were the reason that he spent years alone, filled with hatred. He would unleash that hatred on them. He would turn their bodies into those of his clan.

Sasuke was distracted by a laugh. It surprised him. It was a child's laugh. What was a child doing outside so late? Then he realized it came from the building next to him. Glancing in the window, he saw a child and his parents. They appeared to be drinking hot chocolate. The child was laughing at the mother, who was making funny faces at the child, with whipped cream on the top of her lip. This reminded him of the village his brother died for. But Sasuke moved on, he had no time for distractions.

Sasuke knew, as he approached the Hokage building, that the people of this village supported these elders. Though they did not know, they were indirectly supporting the massacre of his family. But he could not kill them. They were too stupid, to oblivious. He was here for revenge of the Uchiha clan, not senseless genocide. There were only 4 people guilty, and those 4 people all deserved to die. After what they did, there would be no remorse. 2 were dead, 1 at his hands, and it was time to finish the deed.

He moved silently through the building. He knew he was moving closer and closer to their position. Heknew, at this hour, the Hokage office would be empty. It was, as he snuck in silently. Then he noticed something. On the desk there was a picture of team 7, and a second picture of a man with spiky blond hair, with 2 boys and a girl. One of those boys he immediately recognized as Kakashi. Kakashi became Hokage? Was Tsunade dead? Sasuke recalled the last time he had seen her.

Sasuke remembered how angry he felt when he learned that an Edo Tense remained. After the hell he knew Itachi had suffered, he could not bear the idea his brother had gone in vain, that his last mission would fail. He also learned on that day the location of his brother's last gift to him. The Totsuka sword, instructions on how the retrieve it found in a scroll in Orochimaru's hideout. He could imagine the anger Orochimaru felt when he went there, only to find it gone, taken, by Itachi. With his newly awoken perfect Susanoo wielding the blade of Totsuke, he left to engage Madara. He arrived as Madara was about to land a punishing blow to the kages, who were fighting him. But Sasuke did not care about that. All he cared about then was this man, Madara, had soiled the Uchiha with a curse of hatred. He was the reason they were shunned into a corner. His perfect Susanoo defeated by Sasuke's, he landed a final blow, sealing him into the sword of Totsuka forever.

He remember the immediate aftermath of that. It was Tsunade who caught his attention. "Sasuke..." she had said. He saw she had several injures, the most serious of which being a bad cut on her stomach. Had those wounds killed her? Or did they force her to retire? Or did something happen afterwards? A second later the Raikage flared with anger and charged him. He swept his attack away with a simple swing of his Susanoo. The rest of the kages just sat there and looked stunned. But Sasuke had business to attend to. There was a masked man he intended to question. Without another word, Sasuke left for the hideout.

What Sasuke found when he returned to the hideout surprised him. He found Tobi's battered unmasked body, It appeared his true identity was that of Izuna Uchiha, who Sasuke remembered from his story. He appeared to have died of a Rasegan to the chest. So Naruto had been here. He saw that the rest of the hideout had been searched, and one of the walls had a dent in it. Sasuke could imagine Naruto going through the hideout enraged, looking for him. Such a stupid child.

Sasuke was pleased to see the elders were awake. He wanted to see the fear on their faces, a look of fear that would echo his own, so long ago.

"For you, Itachi"

Their heads spun but it was too late. His Chidori Eisō had gone right through the brain of the male. The woman barley had time to shout "You!" before his Sword of Kusanagi was already through her heart. He spun and landed another cut to both of their stomachs before they had time to fall. Sasuke felt elation as he saw a final look of fear and pain on their face. The Uchiha name had been cleansed. The scum who had dirtied it with blood lie dead at his feet.

But Sasuke should not linger. Jugo and Suigetsu were waiting for him, at Otokagure. The people there, former prisoners of Orochimaru's cruel experiments, were waiting for a leader. They needed a home, and so would he. Without a moments haste, he exited the building and made his way to the exit.

* * *

A tea lady screamed. Not a moment later, Kakashi appeared beside her.

"Wha-?"

But he saw before he could finish the question. The bodies of his advisors, Homura and Koharu lay on the floor, blood everywhere. He told the tea lady to get a medical ninja fast. But a quick inspection of the bodies told him it was too late. He saw that Homura had a giant wound in his heart, evidence of a stabbing. There was also a cut across his stomach. But it was Koharu's body that surprised him. He noticed the Chidori wound immediately. _Sasuke._

Just then Sakura ran in. "What-?"

But she was too cut off by the sight of the bodies. She knelt do next to Kakashi. After a moment, she gasped. "Chidori...Sasuke?"

"I think so, and the wounds are fresh. It has been at least 2 minutes since they died, but there has been no further attack on the village. It look like these 2 were his only goal."

Kakashi paused

"That said, he should still be in the village. We must move, quickly!"

Kakashi and Sakura were just outside the building when they were met by Naruto.

"I herd screaming and sensed Sakura's chakra spike. What happened?"

Sakura replied.

"The elders are dead, evidence of a Chidori wound"

Naruto paused for a moment.

"Chidori? Does that mean...Sasuke?"

Kakashi nodded. "We think he is still in the village."

Naruto nodded, filled with resolve.

* * *

Sasuke was on the path to exit the village, when he was met by 3 familiar faces.

"Sasuke..." said Kakashi.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. I would love to chat, but I have somewhere to be. So if you will excuse me"

He looked up, activating his Eternal Mangeyko Saringan

"Get out out of my way!"

"Sasuke."

Kakashi said, revealing his sharingan.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for the murder of my advisors"

Sasuke laughed, then stopped suddenly.

"and when were you going to arrest them for MURDERING MY CLAN!"

Sasuke activate his Susanoo in a second, and in another there was an arrow going straight for Kakashi's head. Kakashi barley had time to warp it away. Sasuke took advantage, swinging the blade of Totsuka.

"When were you going to arrest them for all the pain they caused Itachi!"

Sasuke hit Kakashi with the bare side of his blade, sending him into a tree, leaving him winded.

"I have no more business with Konoha"

Then, his attention spun to Naruto, who was preparing an attack in his hand.

"I won't let you leave Konoha, Sasuke!", Naruto said, throwing the jutsu at him.

Sasuke's eyes light up as he activated his perfect Susanoo, which blocked the attack perfectly. Naruto had pressed the advantage, jumping at Sasuke with a Rasegan in his hand.

Such stupidity.

Faster then Naruto could even react, Sasuke struck him with his blade, sending him unconscious into the same tree that winded Kakashi.

Satisfied, he deactivated his Susanoo and continued to walk. But predictably, Sakura then attacked him.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, visibly angry.

Sasuke easily jumped the attack, and Sakura barley had time to look at him before a Chidori Eisō pierced he shoulder. She fell to her knees.

"Anymore of you? No?" Sasuke said with a smirk, and began walking to the exit of the village.

Behind him, Sakura said weakly "Sasuke...kun..."

Sasuke sighed. "You are still very...annoying"

In another second, Sasuke was gone, heading towards his new village.


End file.
